User blog:Purebreaker/Sylvette, The Silent Thief
|alttype= |date = |health=50 |attack=950 |spells=30 |difficulty=70 |hp=430 (+80) |mana = |damage =52 (+3.5) |range =575 |armor =14 (+3.6) |magicresist =30 (+0) |attackspeed =0.655 (+3.5%) |healthregen =5.5 (+0.6) |manaregen = |speed=340 }}Sylvette, The Silent Thief is a custom champion in League of Legends. Sylvette randomly picks an arrow within 10 seconds from her arrow case starting from Broadhead to Fire to Water to Moss to Gas and repeats. Whatever arrow she picked will last until she attacks an enemy target. |cooldown=6 |cost=No Cost }} }} }} }} of her total AD and stuns the target for a duration. |leveling= }} }} }} Sylvette throws her dagger in a line. If it hits an enemy or it reaches max range, Sylvette will teleport to the dagger's location and slashes at any enemies that are within 100 range. Sylvette will teleport back to her original location after 3 seconds. The dagger (when thrown) itself does not deal any damage. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= No Cost |range= 900 }} Sylvette targets an area of 300 units and shoot arrows at that area dealing physical damage if any enemy unit was in the area when the arrows fall. If Make It Rain! hits an enemy champion, Sylvette gains the ability to use Dash! once. |leveling= |cooldown= 15 |cost= No Cost |range= 1000 }} Sylvette dashes towards the cursor and her next basic attack will deal true damage. }} }} Sylvette gains 3% movement speed for every enemy champion within 1000 range. |description2= Sylvette picks a target and aims carefully at the target. She will fire at the target dealing heavy damage and increasing the damage by 50% if the target turned away from Sylvette. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= No Cost |range= }} Quotes Upon Selection "True thieves never leave a trace." Attacking "You can't escape me!" "I'm faster than light itself!" "Now you see me, now you DON'T!" "Is that all you can do?" "You'll never catch up with me if you continue at this rate!" "Hide! Just kidding, I'll still find you!" "Hand over your wallet and maybe I'll let you go. NOT!" "Nice life, I think I'll take it!" Moving "Sometimes, I wonder why I'm a thief." "Check out my phat lewt!" "I got so much loot but no time to sell them." "You should be fear what you can see not what you cannot see." "Fire or Water? Take your pick." "U mad bro?" "Look at me, I'm trolling! Trololololol!" Taunt "You're not worth my time." "Do you want to be charred or pierced? Just asking." Joke "I might be a thief but I'm afraid of the dark." "Maybe I should carry some flares around." Upon reaching max stacks of Swiftness "I'm back and I'm faster this time!" Upon activating Array of Arrows "Einy Mini Miny Moe!" Upon picking a Broadhead Arrow "This is gonna sting." "Get ready to be shot in the knee!" Upon picking a Fire Arrow "BURN BABY BURN!" "Imma burn you!" Upon picking a Water Arrow "I'm not sure if I can drown you with this." "Why! Why must it be a Water Arrow?!" Upon picking a Moss Arrow "Useless arrow." "Gonna stun you anyways." Upon picking a Gas Arrow "I call them Fart Arrows." "Fart incoming!" Upon using Deadly Dagger "Blink and I'm gone!" "Look! I disappeared!" Upon using The Silent Kill "Try and escape this!" "You're already dead!" Upon Death "Darn it, I... guess this is it" Upon Revival "I'm back from the dead! Yeah!" Upon Recalling "I'm going to sell all of my phat lewt and maybe buy a Bloodthirster?" Category:Custom champions